Cold
by ChocolateIsMyDoom
Summary: "It has always been cold on Christmas nights." Is it possible for two people to look so similar? Or is it just the imagination we use to fill our desire? Whatever the reason, she is not Annabeth, but he certainly thinks she is. Luke can be in love, can't he?


**Hello! Ready for a nice, long, ansty one-shot? You have come to the right place! I hope you enjoy. Oh, and AU in which Percy and Annabeth are a couple after the kiss on tBotL. Might be a bit dark.**

* * *

It has always been cold on Christmas nights.

Always that deep, horrible cold that made everything numb.

Julie fought to stay away, walking faster, trying to tighten her jacket around herself.

_Just a few more minutes_, she told herself,_ then you can open the presents with Yue_.

She walked, shivering, when a car stopped in front of her.

"Need a ride?"

The guy was, at least, eighteen, with sandy hair and blue eyes. He had a smile on his face, but his eyes seemed hollow.

Julie hesitated, but her legs gave out, and the stranger helped her get in.

"Thanks," she muttered, her eyelids fluttering "What's your name?"

"I'm Luke."

She fell asleep.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of breathing of another person beside her.

"Good morning,"

Julie screamed.

It was the same boy, the boy with the smile and the blue eyes, but something had changed about him.

His eyes were golden.

Julie fought her way off (she was on a bed? Sheets were on top of her?) and jumped away from him, only to discover she was in a white tunic.

She tried to run, but there was no door. She inspected the room. It was pink, a pastel, horrible, cheesy pink, with a big, fluffy bed in the middle. Heart-shaped pillows were everywhere. There wasn't a door or a window.

She desperately grabbed a pillow, hoping to use it as a weapon.

"Now, now," Luke asked, his eyes glowing, "don't be a bad girl, will you?"

Julie screamed again, backing up against the wall as Luke sat in front of her, his delicate fingers an inch from her face.

She turned her face away, sweat making her hot. Had she been…raped? It could have happened, after all, she wasn't wearing her clothes, only underwear and this strange bedsheet.

She screamed again when his fingers made contact with her skin.

"Get _away_ from me!"

"Sweetheart, Annabeth,"

Julie turned "My name's Julie Morgan!"

"Sssh," the man quieted her, and a cloth was in his hands. It smelled weird. "Sleep well, Annabeth…"

He put the cloth against her nose and mouth, and though Julie fought, she fell limp in her arms when the chloroform entered her lungs.

* * *

When she woke up, Julie wasn't wearing the tunic.

Instead, she had an orange t-shirt that said 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD' on it, some jeans, and a cap.

She screamed again, but she was alone.

She was still in the pink room, tied to the bed with…handcuffs. Julie cried, her tears wetting the t-shirt. She wasn't sure of anything. She felt weak and confused.

For the first time, Julie noticed the mirror. In it, she could see herself.

She gasped. Someone had put on make-up on her.

Of course, her curly blonde hair was the same, and her stormy gray eyes still looked the same way, but her lips seemed her full, her skin a shade darker, and she had a ponytail on.

Julie's lip quivered. What were they doing to her?

"Annabeth," came the man's voice, his golden eyes shining in the darkness, "Are you afraid? Don't worry, I didn't touch you. Silena, your little friend, she dressed you up and fixed you. I never even saw you semi naked."

Julie whimpered, making herself smaller against the bed, "Please, let me go, my name's Julie. I don't know any Annabeth!"

Luke grabbed her hand, and he was strong. She couldn't shake his grip. She shivered.

"My love, don't tell lies."

Julie fainted.

* * *

She was woken up by smoke.

It was the fifth time she woke up in the pink room. The third and four…

Julie shivered. The man had been so gentle with her, tying her to the bed, while kissing her lips. Nothing else, just kissing, but Julie had screamed and screamed and screamed as soon as she had had air. The fourth time Luka had told her all about how much he loved her, and Julie kept crying and saying she wasn't Annabeth.

But now the room was on fire, and she was still tied to the bed, her orange t-shirt full of dirt, her hair a rat's nest.

Julie screamed for help.

She wouldn't have minded if anyone came to help her. Drug dealers, crazies, middle aged mammals with their furry behinds, anyone but _him_.

She shivered. She hoped to die before she had to see him again.

But then the wall fell, a splash of water bringing it down, and the same water stopped the fire.

Julie's body shook. She whimpered.

"Oh my gods," she heard a voice. A voice that was not _his_ voice.

She screamed "Help me! Please help me! If you must, kill me, please!"

"Annabeth?" the voice said, confused.

Julie sobbed "My name's Julie! Please, get me out of here!"

And Julie saw the voice. It was a boy of her age, maybe a little younger. Sixteen, at least. He had black hair, shining and amazing, and green eyes, so different from gold.

The boy freed her, cutting her chains with a sword.

Julie threw herself to his arms and cried.

"Take me home! Please, take me home!"

The boy seemed furious "Who did this to you?"

"Luke," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

The boy seemed to glower. He carefully carried her (he was strong, and she hadn't eaten in days) and they were out of the room. Julie was astonished to find herself in a castle.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The boy looked down "My name's Percy Jackson. I hate Luke."

That was enough for her.

He carried her out of the castle, and when Julie saw sunlight, she fainted.

* * *

She woke up in an infirmary.

"Julie? Are you okay?"

The voice was Percy's. Julie threw herself into the boy's arms, ignoring the gasps and shouts of other people around her.

"I'm scared."

"Sshhh…" Percy said, putting her carefully back on her cot. "Julie, hello. Are you okay?"

Julie just nodded.

She saw a man, (another man!) who was in a wheelchair watching her.

"Child, my name's Chiron. I have to give you two news, one bad and one good. Which one would you like first?"

"The bad one," Julie whispered, to Percy.

Chiron sighed "Annabeth Chase, the girl you were confused for, is deeply sorry for what harm Luke Castellan may have caused you. You see, he is mad, and he confused you for the girl he could never have. It is our fault. We did not realize you were caught. I'm sorry to say, your family's been murdered."

Julie sobbed, leaning down on the infirmary bed. Yue's young face flashed in her mind, only five years old. And Tiana, a woman with a heart like the sun. They were her foster family. The two of them were amazing.

And they were dead.

"And…and…the good one?" Julie said weakly.

"We know who your real mom is," Chiron said softly. "Julie, the Greek gods are alive."

And he explained it all to Julie, how Percy was a son of Poseidon, how he was a centaur, how Luke was really a titan named Kronos, and Julie believed, because Luke was pure evil.

It did not cross her mind to bring up a name she had heard in her prison. _Silena_.

And because of that, many people died.

And then Chiron told her who her mom was.

"Athena claimed you as soon as you crossed the camp's borders."

Julie sniffed, "I want to sleep."

The distant _Of course_ of Chiron sounded very far away…

* * *

"Welcome home, Julie!" said Malcolm, a smile on his face.

Julie could only nod "Hello. Where does Percy sleep?"

Malcolm looked confused. "The Athena kids sleep here. Percy stays in the Poseidon cabin. The last one on the…"

Julie was already gone.

She knocked on the door, her smile appearing.

"Hi!"

Percy opened the door, and he smiled softly as he saw her.

"Hi, Julie. How's it going in the Athena cabin?"

"I want to sleep with you,"

Percy's eyes widened for a moment, he took half a step back, his cheeks were bright red, but then he got it.

"Oh. Oh well, I suppose you could."

Julie nodded, gave him a little hug, and put her stuff on a bed.

Percy just closed the door, confused.

* * *

"Percy!" the voice was feminine, her tone cheerful.

Percy ran to open the door, and Julie half-smiled. Percy was always so happy.

"Hello, Perseus," said a girl with blond hair "It's me. Have you dumped me? I haven't seen you in days!"

Percy laughed "Not even close, how are you?"

"How am I? That's the only think you can guess? How about, Well, I'm sorry Annabeth –"

Julie screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her brain registered Percy's wide eyes, his hand covering the girl (ANNABETH!)'s mouth, but she still screamed.

"What is her _problem_?" Annabeth asked "And what is she doing in your _Cabin_?"

Percy ran to Julie's side, locking her in a hug, pressing her tightly against him, muttering soft, beautiful, kind words in her ears.

Julie finally calmed down, sobbing, and clung desperately to the boy she was hugging for dear life. She made his t-shirt get wet with her salty tears, and she cried some more.

Annabeth looked completely and utterly confused.

When Percy was sure Julie was okay, he pulled away.

"Annabeth, this is Julie,"

Understanding flashed in Annabeth's grey eyes, and her mouth formed a perfect _O_.

"She lives with me. She's your half-sister."

Annabeth took a hesitant step and Julie, scared, backed away.

Memories surfaced in her mind. Memories, she did not know she had.

Luke's warm mouth on her collarbone, she, screaming and kicking and trashing. His warm fingers as he took his hand and put a ring in it.

"I love you Annabeth," his voice in the dark, where she just cried endlessly.

But he never touched her. Never took her innocence away, though Julie was sure he would have soon.

Julie whimpered, hiding behind Percy.

"I'm not Annabeth," she whispered, her voice small.

"I know, I know, Julie," Percy said, holding her hand. "But Annabeth won't hurt you. She's great, and she's really sorry anything happened to you. Her mom's Athena, too."

Julie hesitantly stretched Annabeth's hand, and then backed away into the darkness, making herself small.

"Leave," was the only thing she said.

She did.

* * *

After two weeks, Julie spoke to Annabeth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before throwing herself into her open arms.

Annabeth, feeling like ten years older, caressed her hair and hugged her tightly, whispering that all was going to be alright.

Julie believed it.

She still slept in the Poseidon Cabin, though. None of the Athena kids understood her like Percy did. None of them sung lullabies at her when she screamed. None of then hugged her tightly when she cried.

She became used to the feeling of Percy's warm body beside her. Of his soft touch, of his heart-warming smile, and she began to feel protected. Safe.

Only with him.

She finally went out of the cabin, and when she reached the dining hall, the talking stopped, and everyone stared in shock.

Julie had dyed her hair black, not wanting to look like Annabeth ever again, and her dark mane reached her waist. Her grey eyes coldly searched for Annabeth.

She looked like Athena herself.

She sat in the Poseidon table, and nobody said anything, but the silence was so thick she began to shiver.

Why couldn't they just ignore her?

"C'mon guys. You're never this quiet. Go gossip," Annabeth said, and Percy nodded fiercely, an arm around Julie's small frame.

And the talking continued. Smaller, more forced, and artificial, but at least they didn't stare.

Chiron beamed at her when she burned an offering –for Poseidon.

She went back to the cabin and slept tightly.

* * *

It was five months before she was, again, her before-Luke self.

She was warm and friendly, her smiles were given, her hugs, expected, but she never did let go of Percy.

She giggled when Percy kissed Annabeth on the cheek, teased them when they dated, and made fun of Annabeth for her blush.

One girl specifically seemed to like her, and treat her like fine china.

"I'm Silena," she had said, and, stupid, stupid, stupid her, she hadn't remembered.

She now went to the Athena cabin regularly, and they had discovered she was an excellent swordfighter.

She had defeated Clarisse, she had defeated Brandt, the guy from Apollo, she had defeated Annabeth herself.

The only one she hadn't beaten yet was Percy, and that was because she had never tried.

She also had a thing with Capture the Flag. She knew all the places to hide, and her team _always _won.

She was happy.

Until the Titan War began.

* * *

Death, Sorrow, Agony, Angst, Heartbreak, Tears…

Al around her.

And the cause?

Luke.

Julie slept with nightmares every night, and Percy's comfort was the only thing that took them away.

She had to stay in her cabin while demigods died and went missing.

She was miserable.

So, of course, when the chance was hers, she went to the war to help on the Battle of Manhattan.

She saw the death of Silena Beauregard, her friend, and she cried tears of sorrow as she remembered she could have avoided this, but she stood strong, and raised her head to see the street.

And there, she saw him.

He was different from what she remembered. His face was more mad, as in, crazy, his eyes were all that golden iris that made her cower in fear, his smile was cruel.

She did not whimper. She did not fear him.

She stood proud and fierce, her cabin behind her, her black hair flowing in the wind, and raised her sword.

"To the gods!" she screamed as she charged against her worst nightmare.

She battled Luke (Or was it Kronos?) better than Nico di Angelo, and _certainly_ better than poor, exhausted, worried, Percy. She made golden Ichor drop to the floor, and she jumped from his scythe as if she was born in battle.

"You are familiar, wicked demigod," cam the voice she hated.

"My name's Julie!" she screamed as she dug her sword in his stomach.

His eyes went blank, and, for a moment, they changed into that crystal clear blue she had seen the first night of her kidnapping.

"Julie…" he said, he _whimpered_, "Julie, save your friends. Give me the knife…Annabeth's knife…He's too strong…"

And Julie obeyed. Because she could see the truth in his eyes like only a victim could.

And as she took the other Athena demigod's knife without her consent, she gave it to Luke, to her torturer, to her nightmare, and he stabbed himself.

Percy and Annabeth stood behind her, astonished.

"He deserved to end his own life," Julie said, loud and clear, "I will not be a murdered because of him,"

At that moment, the blessing of Athena made her glow a brilliant silver.

* * *

Silena and Michael knew better than to mention Luke to Aunt Julie.

Dad had always told them she would be the strongest warrior they would ever met, had told them he wasn't a hero, but she was. Had told them never to bring up that name, and his face had been serious.

Silena and Michael obeyed.

Mom, as always, taught them to think. She gave them riddles, she joked around, and she told them of her very own personal experiences with monsters and magical places.

Dad taught Silena how to use the water, and Michael? Well, he did learn horse and fish.

But the best lesson was taught by Aunt Julie.

She was beautiful, and Michael had had a crush on her the moment he learned they weren't actually related.

But she was also fierce and strong. She told them war tales, and she told them how to use a weapon, but, in the end, she was tender too.

She read them stories, and she sang songs. She was pure as a flower, and they never saw a boyfriend or girlfriend with her.

And Silena once caught Julie with Dad.

She was about to go to Mom, to tell her Dad was cheating on her, when Aunt Julie sobbed.

"I've still got nightmares, Percy," she whimpered.

Dad hugged her tightly, and Silena realized he was holding her in a sisterly way, protective and tenderly.

He whispered in her ear, comforted her, and Aunt Julie sat on the couch, her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Perce."

"It's okay," Dad said.

When Silena told Mom, she decided Silena was old enough to know (fourteen _was_) and told her Aunt Julie's story.

The girl never looked at her aunt the same way again.

And still, Julie continued to be strong and tender, her years of sobbing not yet behind her, but almost.

* * *

It has always been cold on Christmas nights.

Thirty year old Julie was freezing in her coat, and she shivered. She walked down the street and entered the dark gloomy place with a sad smile on her face.

And then she saw the grave.

It was made of rock, of white rock with little brown colored minerals. In the shape of a cross, it stood.

Julie let the flowers slip out of her hand and fall on the cold floor.

She read the carving: 'MAY JOHN RIVERS SLEEP WELL. HE WAS A CARING FATHER'. A few steps behind her, two graves with the inscriptions of 'Tiana' and 'Yue' stood.

"Merry Christmas, dad, mom, sis," Julie said as she stared at the grave.

Percy and Annabeth came behind her, giving each other warmth, and the smiled at her.

"They would be proud, you know," Percy said, and Annabeth squeezed her hand.

And suddenly, the cold evaporated, leaving only a warm sensation on Julie's heart.

* * *

**I absolutely loved writing this. I loved Julie and Percy's relationship, writing it was beautiful. I hope you liked it.**

**Review if you want to.**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


End file.
